October
by Chaos Controlled
Summary: Running suddenly didn't mean as much anymore. It almost bothered him now. He didn't understand why... That is, until he began to consider what was being left behind.


Okay, so I realize it's been a _really _long time since I've done anything. I know, I know, shame on me. Most of you probably don't even know who the freak I am though, so… I probably wasn't missed. Well, I'm BACK! _Mwahaha…_ So anyway, another songfic based on my favorite band's music. (There will probably be a LOT of Evanescence songfics from me. *slams head on desk* I need to find something better to do with my time…) Raven, do the disclaimer.

**Raven: **All characters belong to SEGA except Stormy and me. _"October"_ belongs to Evanescence.

_**October**_

Sonic sighed, leaning against a tree in the park. Amy had almost caught him that time… Not that Sonic had been running slow, he just hadn't expected the attack (and by attack, he meant Amy's death hugs). After three years, she _still _hadn't given up. Of course, she wasn't as childish, or even quite as clingy anymore. But it still bothered Sonic somewhat. What about him made her keep coming back? And, if he ever managed to find that out, how could he get rid of it? Was it even something he _could _get rid of?

Sonic slid down into a sitting position, deciding for once that maybe he should stop and try to sort things out instead of running. _Running…_ Now _that _was something Sonic loved. But about two months ago, something had happened. Sonic wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to. The hedgehog had immediately wondered why, and he had begun trying to find a reason. Upon paying extreme attention to the way he felt when he ran, Sonic discovered that it only felt different when he was running from Amy.

This had disturbed the hedgehog to no end.

Why did _that _feel so wrong? It never had before, so… what made it different now? This had brought one question that had nagged the hedgehog day and night, running or not. What was it about Amy that made him run, anyway? Sonic had not been able to answer that. At first, he'd felt so uncomfortable around her, and that made sense. But… why then, when he no longer felt that, did he continue to run? Was Amy really even that bad? Sonic had never been around the girl more than two minutes, so how could he label her as something he wasn't even sure she truly was? Well… Amy had always been the clingy self-proclaimed girlfriend, right? But she really wasn't clingy anymore, so that part of the label was stripped away.

Amy hadn't said she was Sonic's girlfriend in three years, either. Now that part of the label had to be removed too. So what was left? Amy was his friend. What kind of friend? Well… a close one for sure. How close?

…

Once again, Sonic had no answer. All he knew was that running was getting harder for him. Hard enough that he really almost didn't want to do it anymore. When he ran (even out of boredom nowadays) it had somehow lost its exhilarating effect, and was replaced with the feeling that, with every step he took, something was being left further and further behind. But what was he missing? _Amy_. That name brought an unfamiliar sensation with it, and it never lost its affect on him, no matter how many times he thought it.

_I'm missing Amy._ The thought had caught the hedgehog off guard, and yet he couldn't deny it. Maybe he wasn't necessarily missing Amy; maybe he just wanted somebody he could hold. Someone that would hold him back, of course. _So who is it? Rouge? No… not her. Blaze, Sally, Mina, or Fiona? No, no, no, and no. Amy? …_ Sonic frowned. This was too confusing.

"What's wrong? Has guilt finally caught up with you?" The feminine voice was all too familiar.

Sonic looked up, glaring before he'd even seen the girl in front of him. Stormy. The _one _person he hated more than Shadow. "Any specific reason your here?" Sonic asked.

"Other than to insult you? I wish I could say no, but…" She trailed off, her gray eyes scanning the horizon. Stormy was a light purple hedgehog whose hair was a few shades darker than her fur. She'd put even darker purple highlights in it to make it look, in her opinion, more interesting. She was a year younger than Sonic. "Why do you do it? Why do you run?"

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno…"

"Sure you don't. Well anyway…"

Sonic had stopped listening, just like he always did. And Stormy would ramble on until she realized he wasn't listening. Then she'd punch him in the arm, throw an apple at him, or sometimes even say things like: "Sonic, if you're gay, don't respond." In turn most everybody burst into fits of laughter, and only then would Sonic snap back into reality.

"Sonic?" After no response Stormy rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot.

"What, no bodily harm this time?" He asked after realizing, for once, he wasn't in pain.

"Unfortunately, no. But it's obvious something's on your mind." She sat down in front of him.

Sonic, seeing that she wanted to help, glared. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Stormy?"

She smirked, "I'm Santa Claus, and Stormy is in Never Land. Now tell me what's wrong so I can get back to giving all the good children presents."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm just thinking, okay?"

"I knew I smelled smoke…"

"I thought Santa Claus was nice."

Stormy sighed and muttered, "Ho ho ho."

"… You are the worst Santa Claus ever."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She pulled at a piece of grass, sighing again. "Look, if you're thinking about Amy… I can help."

"Mmhmm, sure."

"I'm being serious. Look, I have a concert tonight- -"

"I thought you were Santa."

Stormy glared, paying little attention to his remark. "And I think showing up could be really helpful for you." Seeing his unbelieving expression, she added. "Amy will be there, too. You don't have to be near her or anything, just listen to the last song."

"How will I know when that is?"

"_Trust_ me, Sonic, you'll know." She stood up. "Okay, I'm going back to the North Pole now. Stormy will be back tonight."

Sonic nodded, "And don't tell anybody you were here or the FBI will arrest me, right?"

"You got it," She said before walking off.

The thought of tonight horrified him. He didn't like concerts, there were too many rabid fans screaming things that Sonic thought made absolutely no sense. You were always pressed against the person next to you, and the music was usually so loud that you couldn't hear for three weeks afterwards. But he knew if he didn't go, Stormy would kill him.

* * *

Sonic nervously walked through door of the concert hall. He made his way to the front row of seats, which had been reserved for all of the gang. To his surprise, Shadow was there.

"Did she threaten your life or something, faker?" Shadow asked with the usual smirk plastered to his muzzle.

"Actually, no. Why are you here? Did she drag you by a leash, or did you follow her?"

"Very funny, hedgehog," Shadow snapped, a slight blush lining his muzzle.

Sonic's mood lightened somewhat. It was always funny to use the fact that Shadow was dating against him. The whole group had found Shadow's reaction to his first crush downright hilarious, due to the fact he'd never had one, as he'd somewhat flipped one day.

But Sonic's relief soon vanished as a certain pink hedgehog caught his eye. He hadn't even noticed her take the seat next to him.

"Oh, hi Sonic," Amy seemed quite pleased with the fact she was next to Sonic, yet not quite as cheery as usual. Sonic couldn't help noticing that she looked rather… beautiful. Amy had ditched the red dress about a year ago and instead wore jeans and a red t-shirt. She had also let her quills grow out some, and they now came down to her shoulders.

"… Sonic?" She asked after being stared at too long to feel comfortable.

The hedgehog froze. "Uh…" _Wow, real smooth Sonic. _He huffed as he heard Shadow chuckling. Sonic was now even more uncomfortable.

The lights dimmed, and Stormy walked up to the microphone. "Well, looks like it's time to rock the house, huh?" A cheer erupted through the crowd, and the rest of the band made their way onto the stage.

Just as Sonic had suspected, the music was too loud. But nobody else seemed to mind. As the concert neared the end Sonic became too uneasy to really enjoy it anymore, wondering if the next song would be the last, and only becoming more nervous when another began. _She should've just told me…_

"This last song," Stormy glanced at Sonic and Amy, "is for two of my close friends. You guys know who you are, and I hope you enjoy this and really understand why I picked it."

The song began much softer than all the others, and Sonic was relieved to find that this wouldn't be as hard to bear. Stormy took a deep breath and began.

"_**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I fall before you,**_

_**Here I am,**_

_**I have nothing left,**_

The first line caught Sonic completely off guard. He glanced at Amy, who seemed not to be nearly as bothered.

_**Though I've tried to forget,**_

_**You're all that I am,**_

_**Take me home,**_

_**I'm through fighting it,**_

Another glance toward Amy. Either she was really good at hiding her emotions, or she had no idea what this song _really_ meant.

_**Broken…**_

Sonic frowned. Now that he thought about it, he did feel broken. Maybe… Maybe Amy was a bigger part of him than he'd realized.

_**Lifeless…**_

Once again the nail had been hit on the head. It explained why the things Sonic put ahead of Amy had stopped meaning so much.

_**I give up,**_

_**You're my only strength…**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I can't go on,**_

_**Anymore…**_

_**Ever again.**_

Sonic hadn't given up, but he slowly decided that he needed to. If all the things Sonic's heart had been telling him were true, then without Amy he _wouldn't _be able to go on.

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love…**_

Sonic couldn't help but smile for a second. Stormy always knew how to make you see your mistake, cause you feel like a piece of shit, and then somehow make it all better.

_**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I give myself to you,**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**In all my bitterness,**_

_**I ignored all that's real and true,**_

_**All I need is you,**_

Sonic looked at Amy, who appeared to be fighting tears. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, was she crying because of what he'd done to her? Or did Amy think _she _was the bad guy here?

_**When night falls on me,**_

_**I'll not close my eyes,**_

_**I'm too alive,**_

_**And you're too strong,**_

_**I can't lie anymore,**_

_**I fall down before you,**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

Sonic looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry…" He murmured, almost wishing Amy could hear him. She didn't, and he vowed that as soon as this ended he'd make everything right.

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times that I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love…**_

Sonic himself was now fighting the urge to cry. This shocked him, but at the same time he wanted to. It was as if each of his obnoxious layers was being peeled away, and all that was left was a helpless, confused child.

_**Constantly ignoring,**_

_**The pain consuming me,**_

_**But this time it's cut too deep,**_

_**I'll never stray again.**_

He never would stray again… As long as he lived he'd not only stand by Amy, but also keep her safe. A sudden feeling of panic took over the hedgehog. What if he'd pushed it too far? What if Amy didn't want Sonic to love her anymore? Of course, Amy would always want Sonic, right?

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy, **_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love,**_

Sonic, realizing he was overreacting, took a deep breath and sorted out his thoughts. When this was over he'd pull Amy aside and tell her everything.

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times that I've tried)**_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love…"**_

The crowd roared with applause, and Sonic turned to Amy. She had done the same, and their eyes met. Sonic completely forgot his entire speech, and he was too entranced to move. His body reacted before he could even think, and when his mind finally caught up, he found his lips pressed softly to Amy's. _This works too. _He thought as Amy returned the gesture.

Stormy smiled, watching from behind the stage. Raven, who was working the spotlight, shone it on Sonic and Amy, which only caused the crowd to cheer _louder_. Stormy giggled to herself at the scene.

"I have absolutely no _idea _why you would _help _that bastard."

Stormy turned her head as Shadow walked up beside her. "You think I was helping _him_?"

"Who else?"

Stormy smirked, "I was helping _Amy_. If it wasn't for how deeply she cares for Sonic I would've let that idiot sit around feeling sorry for himself."

**THE END**

Review, criticize, eat a sammich, and whack your least favorite Sonic character with a dictionary… Okay, so you don't have to do _all _that. But at least review.


End file.
